Parallel
by ItsTheEndOfTheWorldAsWeKnowIt
Summary: "W-who are you?" "Oh, it's not like you don't know the answer already, Toshinori Yagi, but I guess I can humor you." The man stuck his hand out, mocking a handshake. "I'm Midoriya Izuku, and I just got here from my dimension. Pleased to meet you." Villain! Deku meets Class 1-A
1. Welcome to Our World

**Yay! I don't know how long I have just had this sitting on my computer, but I decided to share! My first published fanfiction, so I can't wait to see what people think! I got the idea from a variety of sources, but mostly just from reading villain!Midoriya fics and thinking 'I want him to meet the canon Midoriya. So here we are!**

 **I will update primarily on Archiveofour own on my account Itstheendoftheworldasweknowit  (Literally the sentence: Its the end of the world as we know it But without the spaces.)**

 **I also have a Tumblr! Username: Itstheend-oftheworld-asweknow-it**

 **Alright! Well, please Read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day when it happened. Well, okay, not so normal.

Class 1-A was on a now-rare field trip out of UA with All Might and Aizawa leading them down the streets of the city.

They were supposed to be learning common places villains would strike, but what really ended up happening was a happy outing where they stopped for Ice-cream and enjoyed each other's company.

They were on their way back -on one of the less crowded streets thankfully- when the sky turned black and purple portals began opening and forming a wall around the heroes.

"Stay close students."

Aizawa's command was heeded and the students took a few steps closer to the two teachers, one of whom was also looking to Eraser Head for protection.

The crowd around the heroes (Not trapped within the circle of portals) cleared out quickly, a few cries of 'Get the heroes!' heard over the growing buzz of the portals.

The group was raising their fists, preparing for a fight, when Midoriya cried out in pain, clutching his head.

"Deku!" Ochako cried out, but when she tried to move toward her friend, her feet wouldn't leave the ground.

"Midoriya! What's wrong!" All Might called, also failing to move his feet toward his successor.

"Oh, don't worry." Heads whipped to the source of the voice. "It should pass in a few seconds."

The person in front of them gave a wicked smile.

"W-who are you?"

"Oh, it's not like you don't know the answer already, Toshinori Yagi, but I guess I can humor you."

The man stuck his hand out, mocking a handshake.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, and I just got here from my dimension. Pleased to meet you."

The man -Midoriya?- took a few steps forward before tilting his head to the side, green curly hair falling into his wide eyes.

"What is- You're All Might, but you are not the wielder of One for All?" The confused face of the crazy man in front of them turned to pure glee, sending a shiver through the people looking at him.

His crazed eyes flitted through the group before landing on Izuku.

"One of these heroes is not like the other!" Midoriya cackled as he strutted toward his look-alike.

He was almost a yard away from Izuku when the air crackled with electricity.

Kaminari, the closest to the crazy man, had activated his quirk.

One moment before he was about to attack, a hand was holding his face.

"Now now now. Let's not start on such a bad note." Midoriya laughed as the electricity sparked into nothingness.

"What did you-"

The man ignored him and walked the rest of the way to Izuku.

"Now look at you! Midoriya Izuku! You must be so happy with yourself! The successor of All Might? The new wielder of One for All?"

Midoriya cupped Izuku's frightened face in his hands. "It's a shame that I'm still more powerful than you."

"Wh- What did you do to Kaminari?"

The grip on Izuku's face tightened before he was released completely.

"I figured you could have already deduced that be now."

Midoriya's hands lit up with yellow sparks.

"All for One?" The whispered question of Toshinori shook Izuku to the core.

Midoriya spun around with his hands above his head. "AND HE SCORES! Honestly, how you became the number one hero is beyond me."

When he came to a stop he was facing Bakugou, and his crazy smile dropped.

"You know, when I was nine," His voice was casual but loud enough that everyone could hear, though it was obviously directed at Katsuki. "There was this boy I knew. He was strong, unbelievably so, and I looked up to him. But he would always tell me I was worthless. That I would amount to nothing. That I couldn't be a _hero_. And one day, I listened and I realized he was right." Small explosions flashed in the man's hands and illuminated his face from below. "No one ever said I couldn't be a villain though."

"Why are you here?" Toshinori asked, directing the attention away from a low-key panicking Bakugou. "What do you want?"

"Interesting question, Toshinori Yagi. I could answer, if you want. But not here. If you are truly curious, you and your successor could come with me. Have a chat over some tea and talk like old friends." The feral grin on the green haired man's face told them that if they went with him that is _not_ what they would be doing. That grin promised pain.

"They won't be going anywhere with you."

"Oh, is that so _Aizawa_?" The man let out a giggle as he got up in the teacher's face, his next words coming out in an angry hiss. "I have an army on the other side of those gates. All it takes is a _word_ from me and I let them come through and slaughter the city." He leaned back and he was smiling once again. "But don't worry! I would let you watch, of course!"

Aizawa opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off by Izuku.

"Wait! You, you just want One for All, right? You wouldn't even have to take All Might! Just take me!"

"Tempting, but I'll have to decline. You see, I still have unfinished business with All Might."

There is silence among the group. (there are now heroes struggling to get into the circle of portals and they were all shouting, but no one was successful.)

And then, suddenly, Midoriya's amused expression turned pained and he cursed under his breath.

"Ah shi- alright, times up. You're all coming with me."

He waved his hand and the portal wall closed in, covering them in swirling darkness, and when they opened their eyes, all they saw was black.


	2. Two Can Keep a Secret

**The title for this chapter doesn't really match the other one (or the tone of the chapter) but I just had to do it.**

 **I will update primarily on Archiveofour own on my account Itstheendoftheworldasweknowit  (Litteraly the sentence: Its the end of the world as we know it But without the spaces.)**

 **I also have a Tumblr! Username: Itstheend-oftheworld-asweknow-it**

 **Alright! Well, please Read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Aizawa's head was pounding. He couldn't see, his ears were roaring and somewhere inside him, (deep, deep inside him. It would never show,) he was panicking.

He didn't have a grasp on the situation and they had been overtaken so easily. Who was that boy? Tosinori and Izuku obviously knew something he didn't. (Which was surprising on some level, because Aizawa was a trusted colleague and Midoriya was -as far as he knew- just a student, obvious favoritism aside.) But how that fit into the insane kid able to take quirks and parade around as Izuku, Aizawa didn't know.

He was still contemplating this when he heard someone calling his name, sounding distant.

"-Zawa? Aizawa? Shouta!"

Aizawa's eyes shot open (Is that why he couldn't see?) upon hearing his given name and he immediately regretted it.

Harsh light assaulted his eyes and he couldn't stop the groan that fell from his mouth.

And then he was on the alert as the weight of where he was came crashing into him. He activated his quirk, quickly sat up, (despite the wave of dizziness it brought) and flitted his eyes around the room, taking in the crowd of frightened teens all staring at him.

"Aizawa, settle down!" Aizawa turned his head to Toshinori, who was kneeling next to him with a worried face and hands ready to catch him.

"Don't move around too much. You took a pretty bad blow to the head."

A blow to the head? Aizawa lifted his hand to his head and winced when pain rocketed through him.

"What the hell happened All Might."

Toshinori gave a worried frown. "When the portal grabbed us- you remember that right?"

Aizawa resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "After that."

"We were dropped in here. You were the dropped from the highest out of all of us. That and you fell head first."

Aizawa glanced up and guessed the drop from the ceiling was at least a nine-foot drop.

"And where we are?"

Toshinori didn't give him an answer at first, though Aizawa didn't miss the glance he sent to Izuku, before he gave a sigh.

"If the kidnapper is to be believed, we are in another dimension. But even if we aren't we can't be anywhere good."

"A-All Might? Aizawa-sensei?"

Aizawa cursed himself for almost forgetting about checking if the students were okay. If anyone later asked he would blame his foggy mind on the concussion. (He would be right.)

The two teachers turned toward the boy who had called their names.

"Yes, my boy?"

"I still can't use my quirk."

Toshinori cursed under his breath. "And the rest of you can?"

Todoroki lit his hand on fire in response and sparks flew from Bakugou's hands.

Toshinori ran a hand over his face with a somewhat defeated expression.

"We'll figure it out, Kaminari, don't panic for now."

"Right." It was obvious the advice to 'not panic' was not very effective, but Aizawa could do no better.

"Oh look at all of you!"

Aizawa twisted violently in an attempt to see where the voice had come from, only to see a small screen on the wall past their cell's bars.

It was lit with the smiling face of the man who had taken him, a well-lit office in the background. "I was wondering if I would have to send someone down to treat your head. After all, what fun would you be if you didn't make it past day one?"

Aizawa scowled and some of the more sensitive children (Because that was all they were. Children) looked sick at hearing such words come out of a familiar face.

"Now, before you ask the boring 'where are we, what do you want questions', I'll answer them all for you. You are in Tokyo, deep underground in one of my many bases. What do I want from you? Well, revenge on a couple of you and the rest of you just make life interesting. After all! It's not every day I bring souvenirs home from another dimension!"

"You keep saying that. Dimension." Aizawa drilled his eyes into the figure on the screen. "Feel like giving us the truth? Or are you going to stick to your lie?"

"Ooh, clever Aizawa Shouta. Trying to see how far I will go? Trying to make me mess up? Well, I am sorry to say I have lied about nothing, not even the thing about dimensions, so far. After all, how else would I know about One for All, hmm Toshinori? Izuku? How else would I be able to take quirks from others and give them away at will? How else would I know that in your world you accepted a /quirkless nobody/ to be your successor, while in my world you turned me down, /lied to me/, and then proceded take away the LAST BIT OF /HOPE/ I HAD TO PROVE THEM ALL WRONG?" He was yelling, red-faced and eyes crazed by the end. And Aizawa had no clue what he was talking about, though he could see no lie in his words. Only rage.

And then the rage was gone, an easy and relaxed smile taking its place as he leaned back in his high-backed chair. "I'll make this simple for the dumber ones. I can take away and give quirks as I please, and I used that power to travel to your world, a parallel dimension, and take you back for some fun." He hummed, satisfied with I think I've stirred the pot enough for now, though. Make sure to think about what I said now, kids!" The screen clicked to black and the class was left in silence.

Moments passed and the students slowly began whispering among themselves.

All of them except Bakugou and Midoriya, both staring intently at their hands. One wore a look of horror, while the other seemed to be deep in thought.

"Don't panic now, children." Toshinori stepped up. "Im sure he was just-"

"Lying?" All gazes turned when Bakugou interrupted in a low growl. "Lying like you and Deku?"

Midoriya, the only one who hadn't looked up, flinched like he had been struck.

"Bakugou! That is very un-herolike behavior! We have been kidnapped and you are listening to the kidnapper? Accusing our classmate and the number one hero!"

"Stay out of this Glasses. He was telling the truth, wasn't he? About the quirk at least?"

"Not- Not here Bakugou. Please." Midoriya's eyes didn't move from his fists, slowly clenching them and relaxing them.

"You /were/ quirkless growing up!" Bakugou stood and marched over to Midoriya, grabbing his collar and lifting him to his feet. "You were a quirkless /nobody/, a pebble on the side of the road, and then you somehow got /All Might/, the number one hero, to just /give/ you a way to the top? You're here because you got /lucky/? Look me in the eyes dammit!"

This seemed to make something in Izuku click, because he froze. Even his breathing stopped. His eyes snapped up to look at the enraged Bakugou. "Something you are given because you are recognized and something you are given because you are lucky are different in essence." Izuku twisted his way out of Bakugous now shaking grasp.

As Izuku sat back down and closed his eyes, Aizawa realized that the air in the room had stilled, and even he had just watched the interaction with baited breath, despite his duty as a teacher.

Bakugou turned his eyes to All Might. "If that was true, what about everything else?"

"Bakugou, my boy, we cannot take what that villain has to say at face value. He-"

"Was. He. Lying."

Toshinori sighed. He looked three times more tired now than he did a mere three minutes ago. "With what knowledge I have, there were many things he was not lying about. But this information can not travel outside of this group. Knowledge of my- Midoriya's- quirk, cannot be widespread knowledge."

A silent agreement passed through the class, each student vowing to themselves to keep this secret. If All Might and Izuku both kept it a secret, there must be a reason, right?

"So, let's pretend we believe we are in another, um, dimension..." Uraraka asked sheepishly. "Does that mean that really was..." She trailed off, but her unspoken question was heard quite well.

And no one had the courage to answer.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I'm not really proud of the end product, but a lot of this is going to be focused on the struggle of 'they lied' and 'dear lord Midoriya and (bleep. Not to be named for spoiler reasons) are crazy in this world!' so I had to set some stuff up. Also I wanted Aizawa to have a concussion because I could have him act slightly ooc and have a nice adult but confused POV to write from.**


	3. One Can Only Take so Much

**Ok, Lots of notes, top and bottom today. Sorry! (Also, the notes have spoilers for both my story and Infinity War. It is always very clearly marked though.)**

 **I have hurt Kaminari and I felt the need to dedicate a chapter to him. Also setting up some fundamental misunderstandings later. (Try to guess what that means mwa ha ha.) I have no clue where this is really going to end up, but I have sooooo many things completely solid about the parallel world and some VERY key differences between them that are kinda shaping where it goes from here. Like, (VERY VERY SPOILERS FROM HERE FOR WHERE I WANT TO GO! SOME OF IT MIGHT NOT BE SOLID BUT MOST OF IT IS! SO PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. But, ya know, if you are okay with spoilers and feel like giving me your thoughts on my thoughts, please do! :D )**

 **SO! I know that there is going to be a point where the class is going to escape, (In what condition depends on what happens in the next few chapters.) and I know that in this world, there is an underground resistance against Midoriya, since he has basically taken over and corrupted the hero career. So I'm thinking I want them to meet up and but I dunno how I would do that. So input is highly appreciated.**

 **I will update primarily on Archiveofour own on my account Itstheendoftheworldasweknowit  (Literally the sentence: Its the end of the world as we know it But without the spaces.)**

 **I also have a Tumblr! Username: Itstheend-oftheworld-asweknow-it**

 **Alright! Well, please Read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaminari was panicking. He knew he shouldn't be, knew that there were much bigger problems at the moment, but he was _hurting_. Not in the conventional sense, of course, but like someone had ripped half of him away and then proceeded to dangle it in front of him, just out of reach.

He couldn't summon even a spark, even when he called upon the familiar feeling that had always activated his quirk.

He couldn't even _explain_ the feeling properly. The closest thing he could relate the feeling to could be what he imagined a Baseball player would feel like after losing his arms, or a singer their voice. An essential pert of who you are just suddenly… gone.

But Kaminari was trying really hard not to focus on that. Or show the others anything but his normal cheerful self.

He obviously wasn't doing his best at that, however, because a few of his classmates kept side-eyeing him while they spoke. Maybe he was smiling _too_ much? Yeah, that was probably it. He had a strained grin stretched across his face that probably looked very unnatural, especially considering no one else was smiling and he was the one who's quirk was stolen. But it was either that or hysterical tears, so this was probably the better option.

Kirishima (who had been trying to engage Bakugou in conversation to no avail. The explosive teen hadn't said a word since his outburst.) scooted across the floor to sit next to him. "Hey man. You alright? You're looking pretty pale."

Kaminari resisted the urge to flinch at his friend's words. _No._ He wanted to say. _I feel like I'm going to hurl from worry and stress._ But he didn't. He just smiled and nodded. "I'm cool dude."

Kirishima raised an eyebrow that certainly meant he did not believe Kaminari. But he only sighed and shook his head before moving back over to Bakugou.

Kaminari could barely hold in his sigh of relief. If Kirishima had pushed any further, he might have broken into tears over the reality that he might never get his quirk back. Which would have been an uncomfortable experience for everyone.

Kaminari glanced over to Midoriya, who hadn't moved from his position against the wall, eyes closed. (Poor guy. He was probably having a worse day than Kaminari. At least Kaminari's biggest secret hadn't been spilled right after learning that he could have become a psychopath under the right circumstances.) Kaminari absently wondered if this was what being quirkless was like. Or maybe it only felt this way if you had a quirk and it was taken from you? Because if this was quirklessness, Kaminari didn't think he would have lived to his second year of middle school. His younger self wouldn't have been able to handle the _emptiness_ he felt. He didn't think his current self would be able to handle it under any other circumstances.

Actually, had anyone spoken to Midoriya yet? (Other than Bakugou. That didn't count.) The teachers were whispering quietly to each other and his classmates certainly hadn't approached him. Not after Bakugou had yelled at him. Well, actually, Todoroki was sitting pretty close to Midoriya – close enough that their knees were touching – and was staring intently at the green haired boy. He had probably spoken to Midoriya already. Or he was providing silent comfort. Either way, it was more than most of the class was doing, whispering to each other about their kidnapper who they refused to call any variation of 'Midoriya', 'Izuku', or 'Deku'.

He glanced around the cell, looking for the other two of Midoriya's closest friends, wondering why they weren't sitting with Midoriya as well. (What? He was trying his darnedest to distract himself from the emptiness inside his chest.) His eyes found Iida and Uraraka and he realised they were sitting a lot closer to Midoriya than he first realized. They were a few feet away, sitting in the back corner of the cell, talking in hushed whispers and glancing to the teachers every so often.

Iida then gave a decisive nod to whatever Uraraka said and stood abruptly, drawing some attention to himself and away from the quiet conversations.

"Excuse me!" The two teachers now looked over, somehow knowing the words were directed to them. Even Midoriya opened his eyes, quirking an eyebrow at Iida's serious face. "All Might Sensei! While I understand that you wish to keep most of your quirk a secret, and for what I assume is a good reason, you immediately knew exactly what quirk our kidnapper had, only after seeing it once. This leads me and Uraraka to believe that you have a previous history with at least the quirk, sir! And, while we respect your wishes to keep it a secret, we believe it might be the best course of action to at least explain what we are up against! Sir!" He finished with finality but did not sit down, instead staring into the eyes of the previous number one hero as if challenging him to refuse. Kaminari almost let out a low whistle. That was not a look he had ever expected to see on Iida's face, especially not directed toward a _teacher_.

All Might sighed and looked around the room, meeting each of his student's eyes. "All right, I suppose that's fair. Though I don't know how much I can tell you that he hasn't already, I will try to give a better explanation." He shifted so that he was facing the class more directly instead of looking over his shoulder. "All for One, that's the name of his quirk, works by allowing him to take away quirks from other people through skin contact and then use them for himself, strengths and weaknesses included. I don't know if there is a limit to how many quirks he can hold, or if any weaknesses have changed with the passing on to this world's… Midoriya..." He winced when he said the name but continued on nonetheless. "He is also able to give quirks away that he has collected away, which is how I assume All for One was transferred to Midoriya." Another flinch. "For example, if All for One had skin contact with someone who was able to, let's say to make someone stop aging, and he used his quirk, he would then have the ability to make someone stop aging and the original owner would no longer have that quirk. But then he could also choose to- through skin contact- give that quirk to another person and while All for One would no longer have that quirk, the person of his choosing would."

All Might sighed. He sounded so _tired_. "But that is almost always disastrous. Because a person's mind and body develops and becomes attuned to their specific quirk, and adding to that can be… disastrous. If All for One's notes are to be believed, adding a different quirk after taking the original away will often lead the person to insanity. If you leave the original quirk but continue adding… Well, I trust you all remember the Nomus."

Kaminari's classmates reeled back in horror and Kaminari felt his shield breaking. Would he turn out like that? Was this world's Midoriya planning on driving him insane? Turning him into a Nomu?

Kaminari began to furiously rub the tears out of his eyes when his facade crumbled.

All Might (And the rest of the class most likely) must have heard him sniffing, because his face was a mixture of pity, horror, and just plain old sorrow.

All Might stood and made his way over to Kaminari, kneeling down in front of him and pulling him into a tight embrace without hesitation.

Kaminari buried his face into All Might's bony shoulder and could no longer hold back his tears. "Is- Is that going to happen to me All Might? Am I going to be okay? Is he going to turn me int- into one of those _things_?"

He felt All Might give a heavy sigh and he knew the hero would not promise anything. Would not give him hope when there was a brutal possibility where it would be ripped away without mercy.

And Kaminari simply held All Might tighter and no longer held his tears back. Because he might not get to go _home_.

* * *

 **So! No, like, plot development happened in this chapter, but I felt like I had kinda brushed off what had happened to Kaminari in the previous chapters, and, in my opinion at least, losing a quirk would be pretty traumatic so I decided to dedicate an early chapter to showing just how traumatized this left Kaminari. I know he seems a little ooc, but c'mon. He just had his quirk stolen, was transported to another dimension against his will, and then informed that there is a chance he will either live like this forever, go insane, or be turned into a Nomu. And no matter how easygoing and meme loving you are, I think that would break anyone down to the point of tears. So, yeah. Tell me if it seems too ooc or unrealistic or anything, but I really like how this chapter turned out.**

 **P.S. (INFINITY WAR SPOILERS PAST THIS!)  
When I wrote most of this, my source of inspiration really came from Peter Parker as a whole. Because he is a fun happy (Probably meme loving) teen who, when dying, (faced with the possibility of dying in Kaminari's case) begged for hope and for his mentor to save him. And IDK why but I really felt that scene fit with this situation I had created.**


	4. Want to Play a Game

**So another (longer) chapter! Woo! And I just got an awesome Beta reader and been super cool and told me how all this stuff works. (Because alas, I am but a novice.) You should check her out!**

 **She is:**

 **betaforwriting**

 **on Tumblr**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Footsteps echoed loudly down the hall, prompting anyone up ahead to quickly move out of the way. They knew what could happen if they didn't.

The man on the left, probably the least feared of the three, rolled his eyes as he heard the hushed whispers picking up behind them. They were probably wondering what could have possibly happened to require all three of them.

Probably hoping it wasn't someone they knew.

The three men stepped into the elevator and Izuku giggled once the door had fully shut. "Oh, I can't wait for you two to meet them! They had such fun reactions to _me_ that the two of you might just kill them!" He gave another delighted cackle.

"Izuku, we're going down here for information. Don't forget that."

Izuku simply smiled and nodded. "Of course Hitoshi, but who's going to stop me from having some fun while we do it?"

Shinsou Hitoshi did not answer, knowing it would change nothing. If he had been anyone else, he wouldn't even be standing right now, most likely dead or quirkless.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to his school days. Back before he had met Izuku. Back when everyone told him he had a villain's quirk.

He never thought he would prove them right.

But then he had met Izuku, a boy his age who had faced the same type of discrimination as Hitoshi and had quickly become a close friend. Close enough to call family.

So when Izuku had asked him to leave his life behind? To come with him and show the world that their actions had _consequences_? He had agreed without a second thought, not even caring when he became one of the highest ranking villains of all time.

He opened his eyes and looked at the two people he could call his own. The two people who had accepted him for who he was, shared who they were and given him a place in the world.

Yeah, Hitoshi would never regret his choices, no matter what his younger self would say if he saw him now.

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop.

Or his heroic counterpart who apparently still held the idiotic 'hero' fantasy at least.

Hitoshi watched as Izuku stepped out of the shadows and into the sights of the children. (He ignored the voice telling him that they were all the same age.)

All eyes turned to Izuku, an even mix of frightened and angry.

"What are _you_ doing here." Bakugou hissed from his place in the cell. Hitoshi had to keep himself from lurching out and strangling the boy. He knew the quirk Izuku was using to keep all attention on himself wouldn't work if Hitoshi stormed in on a whim.

"Why, I came to see you, of course! I'm sure you all have some amazing stories to tell!"

Aizawa Shouta, Eraserhead, a man Hitoshi used to admire, narrowed his eyes and frowned. "What makes you think we have stories to _share_?"

"You _did_ always strike me as a very tight-lipped hero, not even telling your secrets when your life is on the line, but I hope you prove my theory that you care about _others_ right."

Hitoshi watched in satisfaction as Aizawa's eyes widened slightly and realization flickered through them.

Izuku must have seen this as well because his grin grew all the more gleeful. "So, I'm giving you two options. You withhold information, and I get to have some fun, or you and your students agree to play a game with me."

Hitoshi heard a resigned sigh next to him as he groaned. Apparently neither of them knew the full extent of Izuku's 'plan'. It wasn't entirely _surprising_ , seeing how bored Izuku had grown with his position at the top, but it would have been nice to know this ahead of time.

"What are the rules? What's the catch?" All Might asked.

"Clever, All Might! Know what you're getting into before you agree! Well, here are the terms. I ask a question, one of you answers truthfully. Then one of _you_ ask a question, and I answer truthfully! That way, we _both_ learn about each other." Izuku was waving his arms, something he only did when he was truly excited about something. Hitoshi had forgotten how much he missed this enthusiasm.

"Ah, but the catch! Because there's always a catch, and I'm sure a few of you are smart enough to know that. The catch is, that I have quirk that forces everyone around me to tell the truth. And that includes me! So there's no bluffing in here!"

The children's eyes widened in shock (Why were some of them teary? Whatever. He could just check the cameras later.), and the teachers exchanged glances.

There were a few moments of silence as mutual understanding passed between the heroes and the students.

"We agree."

"Wonderful! Let's start with an easy one. When did you receive One for All from All Might, Izuku Midoriya?"

Midoriya shared a glance with All Might before turning to face Izuku. "I got it the day of the entrance exam." He let out a shaky sigh of relief. Hitoshi scoffed. If he thought all the questions were going to be straightforward he had another thing coming.

"Getting the hang of it already. Now ask _me_ a question. No discussing, though! That takes the fun out of everything."

Hitoshi watched as the frail form of All Might straightened and stared Izuku down with misplaced confidence. "Why do you have All for One?"

"Getting to the juicy stuff already, then?" Izuku rubbed his chin, mocking a thoughtful expression. "Well, I suppose I have it because All for One gave it to me." He turned to look at his prisoners. "Oh, don't give me that face now! I answered your question!"

"You got by on a freaking technicality." Bakugou growled.

"But I broke no rules, right? I never said you couldn't do the same!" Izuku was clearly enjoying himself, getting on his 'childhood friend's' (And everyone else's,) nerves. "Anyways, it's my turn. Still want to play?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Hmm, not really. Not unless group torture sessions sound like fun."

He got some terrified stares, but nothing to indicate that they wanted to change 'games'. Maybe they were smarter than Hitoshi gave them credit for.

"Well then, my fellow gamers. Onto question three! And since All Might asked me the last question, I'll just give him the next one." Izuku's face shifted from delighted to invested in no time at all. "When did you meet Izuku for the first time?"

All Might, still not shifted from his confident stance, blinked for a moment, probably thinking back. "I believe I met him when I saved him from a sludge villain."

Izuku's eyes narrowed. Never a good sign. "Okay, fair enough. I don't give a straight answer, you don't give a straight answer. We'll all try to confuse each other and eventually we won't even be paying attention to the questions." He grinned. "But I guess that's all part of the game, right? See who can ask the most specific question? Who can give the vaguest answer? Who's going to _mess up_ first?"

Izuku dropped to the ground and crossed his legs. "Looks like we'll be here a while, then!"

 **Alright, so I love this chapter. I've introduced two of the 'villian trio' now and that makes me suuuper happy! Because I'm sure you all know who the last one is but I have an entrance planned ;) I also got a Beta which helped a ton (Thank you Rose!) and I have set up the next chapter, which is one I have been wanting to write for forever now?! I almost wrote it into this one, but it was getting late and long so I decided to add an extra chapter.**

 **So another big thank you and recommendation for betaforwriting and a big thanks to all of you who kudos and comment! You all make my day!**


End file.
